Reformation
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: When Bella Swan was nine the vampires took over the earth. A new breed of vampire caused it, now they lay in control with the old vampires like the Volturi either working with them or new citizens in the vampire world. What will happen to Bella when they find her and Charlie.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

The storm clouds reflected the mood of the past few weeks. It seemed as if the whole worlds was ending to was too overwhelming, too much far too much. The rumble in the distance was another bomb or gun or some other weapon of war but it was useless, the globe as being burnt but in the ashes a new world would be born. The hills of the countryside were in disarray the corpses were the real problem the smell they created was simply revolting to the highly sensitive nose. The soldiers lay spread amongst the ground. Much had their throats ripped out or their heads pulled other it was a very quick method of death. The slopes of southern Italy lay in the distance as the sun began to set. The lone figure on the hill heard the footstep approaching

"So are you happy with your new world?"

The approaching figure laughed

"Please Aro must you act like a disobedient child?"

Aro didn't turn to face him; the English accent of his new friend was an obvious factor as to his identity

"Cavan I was only making the point that humans have mastered far greater weapons than spears"

Cavan was as tall as Aro if not more so. His hair lay well-cut and smooth and light brown along his head. His strong frame was encased in his clothing unlike Aro who still wore his Volturi robes he himself wore more mundane human cloths.

"I know Aro, me and my clansmen have further knowledge believe me, it's a shame you atleast were willing to join us but your brother was most uncooperative"

Aro didn't react to that comment; Cavan often tried to make Aro uncomfortable by mentioning that event.

"Why are you disturbing me o Craven?" Aro heard the slight growled from behind and knew his insult had hit a spot in Cavan. It took a few minutes before Cavan's temper was back in check enough for him to speak

"Alger requests you… My o shiny lord" with that the vampire sped off at super human speed. Unlike Aro he didn't Sparkle in the sun none of the so called 'Clansmen did'. Aro made his way back home then, the few minutes' peace he was allowed outside of Volterra had ended. The city it self was quiet, almost all of the humans were dead or lock away for food. Aro soon found the hub of activity lots of people or vampires on laptops keeping up communication. Alger was sitting on what was Aro's own throne once. His slick orange hair and dark eyes roaming the maps on the projection screen presented to him. He looked towards Aro and stood up and off the throne.

"I know that you don't agree with this completely but trust me," he said in his Scottish accent, walking over to Aro " in a few weeks it will all be over"

Meanwhile in Arizona a lone truck drives along the road. Charlie swan was still in shock, he only came to visit his daughter for her ninth birthday and then it started all at once at night. The monsters began to attack from what radio was left he'd learnt it had happened across the country. He and his ex wife Renée had managed to get Bella packed up as quick as they could and drive off. The screaming, fires and all out chaos had started in one go. Now Bella lay asleep in her mother's arms. Charlie had no idea what to do, where to go or what was even happening.


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

Bella POV

Nothing ever happens in forks, nobody leaves and nobody arrives. Ever since I came here when I was nine things were like this. Dad never really told me what happened that year, in fact it's a general rule that none of us kids are told what happened all I know is nobody is allowed out. The kids all have there own theories about it but nothing really solid yet. Sometimes there is talk of some monsters but we don't ask too much. I don't really want to know what happened, the memory of that year sometimes comes back into my dreams. The distant screams, sleeping in Charlie's car in the wilderness it all stopped when we came to forks but why was never explained. When we get old enough our parents promise they'll tell us but I'm eighteen now it's been nine years since we left Arizona but Charlie still hasn't told me. When we came to forks Charlie was a policeman now he's chief of police in forks and we moved to a farm, its still in the town limits of course. The town has this whole self- efficiency thing, I remember being eleven and watching my parents help build all the farms. The town had been forced to, they needed more food produced inside town to feed everybody. Mike said that once he hared somebody say something about a phone the town council have that could call things from outside but we all decided it was an urban myth. So now I stand looking out the window as I wash the dishes, I have to really because Charlie always misses bits on the plates somehow. I finally finish as Charlie pulled up along the dirt pathway. The farm was enclosed in the woods; we weren't really alone however it was only a short walk to the next farm. The door made that same annoying crack noise as ever as Charlie walked in.

"You said you'd fix that door"

Charlie sighted at me greeting

"How about saying 'hi dad' or 'how was your day'"

I shrugged

"Ok how was your day?"

Charlie pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table.

"Tough, annoying basically as normal"

I stacked all the plates down to dry and grabbed where Id left my jacket.

"Where you going?" Charlie was overprotective to say the least; it got had worse after mom died.

"Just out in the woods with my friends" I had hoped Charlie had a better day, he was so much less suspicious on a good day.

"So is Jacob going with you?" luckily for me Charlie was predictable.

"He said he'd come along he even said he'd be the driver if we got…"

Charlie just raised an eyebrow

"Bella you know my rules one," he held up a finger for each rule like he'd done when he and my mom were telling me these rules. " Don't go outside the town boundaries, two don't ever go outside the town boundaries, three I don't mind what you do when you go out as long as you can walk in a 'straight' line home". Charlie had added that one only recently he'd caught some kids my age a few years ago with alcohol so decided to make a new rule before anybody persuaded me to drink.

"Four if Jacob or any of the La Push pack are with you it sits fine with me" the La Push pack was something else that Charlie still needed to talk to me about. Whatever they did people felt a whole lot safer when they were around, the pack leader Sam went to town council meetings. Jacob seemed to have jointed while me and Charlie we travel to forks. I asked Jacob about it once but he said it was better left for later he did sort tell me he was like second in charge in the group and it had to do with the family history in La Push but that left me even more confused. It didn't make much sense to me but frankly with all the weird and secrets in the town it was just one of many. I was about to walk out the door when Charlie grunted

"Bella there's a lock on the barn by the way" the same words I'd heard sine I was a kid. The first time it happened I was sleeping in my bed and I heard noise out side but my mom found me and put me back to bed. The next day I found a lock on the barn doors I asked Charlie and he said not to go near or talk about the barn, the lock was there for a reason. It was only a few days and then it was gone. I tried again once to try and see what was happening when it happened again and I caught a glimpse of people going into the barn but nothing else. Some of the other kids had said they'd seen similar things, me and Charlie had the general rule if he said there was a 'lock on the barn' id not say anything about it or investigate it besides it only lasted a week maximum before it or possible they left.

I silently nodded to Charlie as I left the house. I started to walk along the dirt road to the main roadway. A crunch in the Forrest made me turn as Jacob appeared. He jogged up to me he was wearing what he usually did a pair of shoes and shorts.

"Do you ever wear anything other than shorts, boxers and shoes"

Jacobs's smug grin showed up

"You said I was wearing boxers?"

I rolled my eyes

"What? You not interested to know?"

I laughed

"As if Jacob"

Things were easy with Jacob, we'd been friends as kids but after that year things were bad between us with me a little confused with what had happened and Jacob started hanging out with the La Push pack. I swear for a few years he didn't age or something crazy. But now were on better ground the only problem was that Jacob obviously wanted to be more than friends but we don't speak about it.

"So do you know you is picking us up?"

Jacob shrugged

"All I know is that they want to go hang out by the beach"

The calm waves lapping against the shore was soothing for some reason it helped me forget about my life, about Forks and whatever lay beyond it. Mike had some how found alcohol but it was in short supply so all ten of us on the beach shared one bottle. I wasn't really a drinker but I enjoyed letting loose with my friends. Lauren and Tyler were still kissing up against a tree while me; Jacob, Jessica and mike all talked. The rest were seeing if they could surf with pieces of wood they'd found on the beach. If your curious they didn't but seeing them fall over and over again into the sea was good entertainment.

"Go on Eric that bigger piece there is sure to work" Jacob called over. I leaned over to him

"Is it?" I whispered

Jacob shock his head

"It will only work if he also turns into a seal"

Before we could laugh or talk Jacob's phone began to ring loudly, Jacob had a different ringtone for everybody the one ringing now was Sam. Jacob basically jumped up and hoped off the log that we'd been sitting one as he answered it.

"What Sam…But Why? Alright I'm coming, I'm coming"

Jacob turned to us

"Sorry something things happening in town got a go"

Before he ran of I grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean? Something?"

Mike walked up to us his face was as puzzled as mine

"Nothing ever happens in Forks what's going on?"

Jacob was almost twitching, as he wanted to walk away from us

"Please guys I got a go now I don't have long I need to get into town now"

Tyler was running over to us

"Alright then we'll drive into town"

Jacob shock his head

"O no you're staying here trust me it's safer and I won't let you drink and drive"

Tyler pulled his keys out for the truck

"Come on Jacob I've only had what one tenth of one bottle I'll be fine" Jacobs head sorta began to swing around abit angrily and his legs just kept shaking in those few moments as Jacob decided what to do.

"Damn it alright I'll drive"


End file.
